Matthew Kellog
'Matthew Kellog''' was a former member of Liber8 from the year 2077. Since being transported to the year 2012, Matthew had found himself enjoying the time period and had even decided to settle there. Biography History Matthew Kellog was born to unnamed parents, and has a grandmother, Maddie. Season 1 As soon as they arrived in the year 2012, he took an interest in the time period, noticing the injustice, which he feels the group can change, and the beauty of it as well. Soon enough, Kellog began taking advantage of his knowledge of the events in the future and investing money in all the right companies at the right time. Eventually, he sought out his then living ancestors. Upon finding his grandmother, Maddie, who was still a teenager, he helped them out with their financial problems, being particularly fond of his aged grandmother as a child. No longer actively aiding them while assisting Kiera indirectly against them, his loyalties to Liber8 is tested, although he does try to appease Kagame during his return. When the group learns of his connection with Kiera, however, Kellog becomes the unwitting guinea pig for Liber8's 'test' to see how they could influence the future, the gang killing Maddie simply to determine if doing so would erase Kellog from existence. This effort failed, but it remains uncertain if this proves the 'time loop' or 'divergent timeline' theory of time travel, as, according to Alec, Maddie may not have actually been Kellog's grandmother as she may have been an earlier resident of the house. Despite being shaken by the death of his grandmother in order to save Kiera's, he still helps her by sailing her grandmother, her boyfriend and their unborn child to safety. With Liber8 having actively acted against him, Kellog moved further 'off the grid' by purchasing a houseboat. Although he stole Kiera's fragment of the time-travel device, he later assisted her by providing her partner, Carlos, with crucial information about her location when Liber8 took control of her via her cybernetic implants. The two spent a night together when Kiera was left shaken after she and Carlos nearly died in a stand-off at the Sadler farm, but considering that Kiera subsequently stole back her fragment of the time travel device, it is questionable whether this meant anything to her. After the momentous destruction of the City Plaza, Kellog sails away with Kiera. Season 2 Kiera calls and meets with Kellog in what seems like weeks after the bombing of the City Plaza, wherein Kiera had stayed with Kellog for a few days before leaving in the middle of the night with no warning. Now, Kellog seems to be more open about his apparent feelings for Kiera, and the pair now even joke about it. Nonetheless, Kiera still only asks Kellog for continued help on Liber8. Season 3 Matthew Kellog continues to work for himself and to gain more power, and when the Alec Sadler, the head of Piron, is killed by the Original Alec he gains the full control of Piron. Season 4 Kellog gains soldiers came of 2039, to help them to build a portal to lead their army in this world to conquer it. Unfortunately for Kellog, all his soldiers (except Brad Tonkin), are killed by Kiera Cameron and the former members of Liber8. He kills Vasquez, his daughter (he didn't know her real identity), when she refuses to become his queen. He kills Dillon and tries to betray Kiera and Alec one more time: he wants to return in 2012 and kill Kiera and all members of Liber8 at their arrival. But Alec and Kiera trick him and Kellog is sent back in time when the first humans appeared in North America. He is presumed killed by them or, he survives, only to die of old age. Personality The vainest of all, to call Kellog a narcissist would be an understatement. Charming, self-serving and vain, Kellog is a master manipulator and a narcissist. He can talk anyone into anything, all in service to himself. Kellog is known to be quite a convincing con artist. Although Kellog's intentions appear to be good, his loyalties often waiver and he also always seems to have ulterior motives in everything he does. On the other hand, at least some of Kellog's actions have not been entirely selfish. He honestly wanted to help the woman he believed to be his grandmother and was devastated when she was killed by Liber8 as a result of her involvement with him (even though he continues to exist after her death, implying either that she really wasn't his grandmother, or that history is mutable but his own grandmother's death won't result in his own). Kellog was also deeply upset by the death of his sister, who joined Liber8 before he did, at the hands of corporate police. Relationships Kiera Cameron Although Kellog wants a relationship with Kiera she does not so nothing really happens between them besides he is helping her from time to time and giving her a place to stay temporarily. It is suggested in the first season that they are intimate with one another, as Kiera confides in him on his yacht . Kellog's soldiers *Brad Tonkin *Marcellus (deceased). Killed by Lucas Ingram. *Zorin (deceased). (Killed off-screen by Jasmine Garza). *Rollins (deceased). Killed by Travis Verta. *Vasquez (deceased). Killed by Matthew Kellog. *Nolan (deceased). Killed by Travis Verta. *Weaver (deceased). Killed by Kiera Cameron. Appearances Notes To be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Liber8 Members Category:Deceased Characters